Guitar Hero
by EdWaRdsLoVeR94
Summary: What happens when Alice bring hom guitar hero. Just Fluff R&R please Enjoy!
1. Guitar Hero

BPOV

I was having a sleepover with Alice. Yeah, sure, Great! Only one problem. No Alice. I don't know if this has happened to anybody already, but it really sucks to have a sleepover with yourself. Me, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were here. Edward was away hunting and _Alice_ was supposed to be kidnapping me.

"She coming I hear her!" yelled Emmett.

At that moment Alice rushed through the door holding a big box in a big Wal-Mart bag.

"I brought something!"

"What is it Al." Jasper could feel her excitement and could tell it was something good.

"I bought….." she paused for dramatic affect, "Guitar Hero!"

"What!" Emmett yelled, "I want to go first!"

"No! I get to go first!" Jasper shouted back. Being vampires when they yelled it was really loud.

"I bought it, I get to go first."

"I bring home the money I think I should get to go first."

"Stick a sock in it old man," muttered Jasper.

"I'm sorry, what was that Jasper?" Carlisle looked like he was about to pounce on him.

"Stop it, Jazz. There is now use in arguing, it's mine." Alice put a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Emmett was standing up now. "Jasper I will let you play on it _with _me."

"Fine, but first we have to get it from Al."

"That shouldn't be hard." At that moment, Emmett put Alice in a head lock causing her to drop the bag. Before Jasper could grab it Rose hand it in her well-manicured hands.

"Give it up Rose."

"Never." She looked determined.

"Fine. If that's how you want it." The next thingI knew Rosalie was handing it over.

"You can't use powers!" Alice cried.

"There are no rules in war!"


	2. The Plan

BPOV

This was war. No I do not mean have fun play n' laugh war. No, this was _war_. It is full-blown war. And I, Bella, am officially scared for my life. Edward had come home and I knew as long as Edward is here no harm would come to me. Well, that is if he was on my team.

"Bella." Alice was trying to get me to calm down. They were not going to attack soon, but when you don't know when they are going to attack you usually end up freakin' out anyway. The teams had split up girls vs. boys. Us girls had the downstairs territory. Giving them the opportunity to attack from above.

"Bella! Listen to me you have to hide somewhere. You are obviously the weakest so you have to go." I looked at her frozen. Why was I acting this way? It was only a game.

EPOV

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

"What Edward, I am trying to figure out a way to get Bella back, and open this bottle!" Carlisle was trying to open a bottle of some kind of liquid.

"Why is that bottle important?"

"Because, when Bella drinks it she will be knocked out for at least an hour."

"What?"

"If we knock her out -which shouldn't be hard- we can get her more easily."

"Whatever."

I tried to concentrate. I was supposed to watch for an attack, but so far, nothing. Jasper started to scream. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Jasper, what's wrong."

"It's Bella." He said gasping for unnecessary breath between screams. "She is- Her emotions- she's-…"

I didn't have to ask him, I heard his thoughts. Bella, my Bella was scared. What were they doing down there? What was my poor Bella being tortured with? I had to get her back.

"Emmett we have to go and get her."

"Let's go bro."

"Yeah, sure just don't call me bro."

"Fine, Eddie."

I groaned, and he ignored me.

"A bro?"

"Yeah?"

"A, how are we going to do that exactly?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"We could just grab her and hope for the best?"

"I don't think so they're thoughts say she is well protected."

"That's what they want you to think."

"What?"

"They want you to think that she is well protected, but she is probably running around free down there." He was so devious. "I say we wait and when they come we jump of the stairs, grab Bella, and then disarm them."

"What weapons do they have?"

"Well let's see, they have the vacuum, everything in the kitchen, lots of glass things, Bella, water balloons, razors-"

"Wait. Bella?" I asked confused and a little mad. "How could they use Bella as a weapon?"

"Well, besides the obvious throwing her, they could control you by threatening her."

"Nuh-uh. I do not bend that easy."

"Oh really? What would the do if they said they were going to tie her up and then out her in the refrigerator?"

I gritted my teeth, I knew exactly what I would do. I would go and trade her for the stupid game. "I would um, just let them tie her up. Then I would go and get her no matter how well she was _protected_."

"Sure."

"Are we going to go and get her or what?"

"Sure."

BPOV

I was going to the bathroom when I heard a loud scream. Alice came running into the room and she put her arm around me. She carried me away somewhere. At that moment Edward and Emmett appeared. I did not know what their plan was to get me but I sure hoped it would work.


	3. Reunited

BPOV

"Give her to me Al," he said so persuasively I could have handed myself over.

"No, Edward, she wants to stay with us," Alice seemed to know what she was doing. Every time Edward made a plan to get me she was always one step ahead. When Emmett tried to distract her enough for Edward to leave and come up from behind, she would always move just in time.

"Fine Al if that's how you want it." Emmett tried to make a false plan to psychic her out, she always somehow knew. At that moment Esme was right behind Edward holding a baseball bat. I almost warned him, but something stopped me. Was it finally getting to me? This whole war thing? I didn't know and I didn't care. Whack! Esme hit Edward and Emmett over the head with the bat. Of course no serious damage came to either one of them, but her point was made..., and there was two big dents in the bat.

"What the heck was that for!"

"Oh, Emmett just parenting."

"You are the most abusive mother!"

"Your welcome for that."

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

"Now, you two better climb up those stairs and stay up there and think about what you did."

"What the-"

"Now," she said in a tone so sweet it was almost scary.

"Yes ma'am." They both ran up the stairs (vampire speed) away from their "loving mother".

"Thanks Esme, said Alice.

"Anytime."

EPOV

"Well that was a bust," Emmett said in defeat. We walked into my room where we

"You think?"

"You don't always have to be so cranky Eddie."

"Yeah right, because I'm always the cranky one? What about that time when you and Rosalie got in a fight and you kick a hole in the wall."

"That's different."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"You guys!" Jasper ran in.

"What, Jazz." His eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, Bella just left and she is coming up stairs to use the bathroom. This is our only other chance."

Without even thinking about it I ran to the bathroom, and hid behind the door. A few seconds later Bella walked in. I didn't want to scare her but there was no other choice. Besides I didn't go in there to spy, I went in there to rescue.

"Bella," I whispered. She spun around so fast that she fell over because of the rug. I caught her just in time.

"What are you doing, Edward." I loved when she said my name.

"Coming to get you," she didn't look surprised she looked a little agitated.

"You can't, Alice is right outside she is waiting for me to come out, and if you come out with me than-"

"I know just give me a minute." I pulled her into a hug. To my surprise she didn't try to break free, she didn't even move. I kissed her hair, taking in her scent. "I've missed you."

"I know, Edward," she sounded relived.

"Bella?" Alice called.

"Um, yeah?"

"Who are you talking to in there."

"Myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What did you come in here for anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, um, I was going to try and escape."

"That would have been entertaining. I'm sorry I interrupted." She slapped my arm fully knowing that it wouldn't matter. We stared at each other for a while just enjoying the moment.

I leaned my head down so she could kiss me. Everything was so quiet despite my excellent hearing. I was surprised Alice hadn't barged in and ruined it.

I thought to soon.

Alice jerked the door open. We didn't break the kiss, we couldn't. Alice would have to rip Bella out of my arms to get her. I doubt I would let that happen either, but that was her best bet. It took me a minute to realize Alice had left. Bella broke away to breathe.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Where is the game."

I laughed at the mention of the silly thing that had started all of this. " I honestly have no idea. I don't even think it left the living room the whole time." She laughed.

"Let's go get it."


End file.
